Who are you?
by fluffy1
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds a badly injured killer and brings her home to care for out of curiosity. As she heals she slowly wears through his emotional sheilds, but one day he says something rash by accident and she reacts violently. What now? R+R! *Wrote Ch. 11*
1. The Beginning

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fluffy (Sesshoumaru)..although I would like to.  
  
Comments: this is my first fanfic so be gentle w/ the flames. Originally I like the idea of Inuyasha with Kagome but recently the thought of Fluffy instead of IY was a whole lot more appealing. That was what this fic was gonna be..a S/K fic but why seperated Inuyasha from Kagome. What the hell, lets make up a new character for Fluffy..don't like well..i guess its tough luck. (J/K)  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
  
  
"WAAIITT FFOORR MMEEEEE!! SEESSOUUMARUUUU-SAAMAAAA!!!"  
  
The nearby villagers turned round to see a green ugly toad thingy chasing a youkai and a girl.  
  
"Then hurry up," the girl, Rin, said, making a face behind the named youkai. This seemed to infuriate the toad.  
  
"Oooohh! Wait'll you see what the staff of heads can do!!" Jaken retorted angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt Rin."  
  
"I wouldn't, eh?"  
  
"Nope. Not with Seshou-san around."  
  
"SESHOU-SAN!? SHOW THE GREAT SESSOUMARU SOME RESPECT, YOU TWERP!!!"  
  
There was a moment of silence after the shout as Rin covered her ears but kept them there because she was still thinking of a retort.  
  
"Who gave you permission to omit sama from my name.?" Sesshoumaru quietly injected.  
  
"ummmm." they stuttered in unison.  
  
".Jaken?" he quietly finished and the villagers turned to see the youkai and the girl walking out as the green toad seemed to be flying. None were surprised. They have seen this type of activity daily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"INUU-YAASHAA!!" Kagome called wondering where Inuyasha went. **He's been gone for 6 hours. He should be back by now!.except if he..he.NO! He wouldn't. B-but, he seemed kind of distant lately.**  
  
She walked through the dense foliage some more until she heard some voices.  
  
"Demo..Kikyo. What about Kagome?"  
  
"What about her?! She's nothing. Just a simple copy of me. Now shush, you'll be with me forever." Kikyo cajoled, **In Hell!**  
  
**Kikyo? With Inuyasha? H-how c-c-could he?! He said he loved me.did he mean it? Oh, God! What'll I do? Just go back and when he comes say 'I saw you with Kikyo.' He'll think I was spying on him.**  
  
**Oh! I can't take this**, Kagome sobbed and fled. Where? She didn't know. Anywhere would do, as long as she didn't have to be reminded of Inuyasha's betrayal. As long as she didn't have to feel all this emotions. Anger, sorrow, betrayal. These were the feelings that poisoned Kikyo's soul. She won't make the same mistake. But she couldn't deny herself one moment of thought while plunging into the dense shrubs. If only.if only Inuyasha had not betrayed her..if only.  
  
Well, she can't very well dwell on the past. If Inuyasha is going to be with Kikyo then I might as well make a life for myself. *Forgive me, Shippou, Miroku, Sango. But I just have to do this. Otherwise it'll hurt too much.*  
  
  
  
Two Years Later:  
  
**I can't believe I, the great Lord Sesshoumaru, is doing this.I also can't believe I have resorted to talking to myself. Argh..this is because of that meddling child.** All this was to make all that disbelief go away but it wouldn't go. Rin wasn't really a meddling child. No, she was just annoying sometimes but today was a special day for humans..the day of their birth. They're supposed to get gifts..but why is HE getting the gift for her. **I should get Jaken to do this. No, that wouldn't do. He hates humans. Almost as much as I do.wait, Rin is human. Argh, why is life so confusing.**  
  
As Sesshoumaru walked through a nearby meadow looking for the flowers Rin liked so much, his sensitive ears picked up some sounds of battle.  
  
Silently following the sounds he came upon a group of twenty youkai's against two girls. No, make that, women.  
  
"Damn you.you couldn't just leave us alone, could you?" spat out the shorter one. She had black hair and looked remarkable like the bitch that ran away form his idiot brother. She was wearing a miko outfit with an arrow directed at the closest youkai. "And you had to bring some of your friends too."  
  
"Why of course. Two young ladies shouldn't be in the forest alone. We just though we'd give you ladies a hand. Ku Ku Ku." The bunch laughed at that remark. "Well, enough chit-chat. Time to have a little fun, eh?"  
  
The group began to close in but they hadn't noticed what Sesshoumaru noticed. The other girl was not doing anything. Just watching. **Strange. She doesn't seem afraid.**  
  
The Kagome-look-alike released the arrow but just like Kagome she missed but got the one behind him. The former reached out and was in the process of grabbing the miko's shirt when.  
  
"Why don't you do yourself a favor and leave us alone."  
  
Sorry. I suck at cliff hangers. Ill probably write a couple more chapters but if by then nobody wants anymore ill drop it so please review. -Doragon 


	2. Fluffy...picking flowers?!

****

Hello! I'm back!! Sorry this is soo late but my parents don't like anime so I had to go around them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, so please don't sue me..i spent all my $ on chistmas presents.

****

Chapter Two: Fluffy..picking flowers?!

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and leave us alone."

"Huh?..oh, you finally talked, eh? Weeell..since you're talking all mighty then we'll just start with you. Ku Ku Ku."

"Idiot. Do you even know who she is?" the girl pointed at the miko. "She's Kagome, the best damn miko in this part of the country..said to be even better than the legendary Kikyo herself."

"Hey…you're embarrassing me."

"…and she's modest, too."

"HEY!!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? That's it. I've had enough. GET THEM!!!!!"

"…they sure seem pissed, eh?"

"Yeah, well they're all yours."

"Alright! Well, they had it coming." Kagome pulled out a small dagger from her belt and charged. Apparently nobody expected it to do much damage but she was good at wielding the thing. She made quick work of the first six but then began to falter. There was just too many. As Kagome labored to finish off the others, Sesshoumaru began to get impatient. Why was the other girl just watching? Why wasn't she helping out…wait, what was she doing? Sesshoumaru leaned closer to see. And laughed. It seemed the youkai that were falling, wasn't falling just because Kagome was good. The girl was helping out. It was just nobody noticed her.

Apparently the girl didn't want Kagome to notice. She was silently throwing small pebbles to paralyze the enemy so that none of the youkai snuck up to launch a surprise attack. **Hmph. Seems kind of queer. Why doesn't she just fight?**

As the last of the youkai turned to dust Kagome turned around. "Well, how'd I do?"

"…you should be careful of the ones behind and around you. They are the ones that are the most dangerous. At frontal combat…you're improving."

"Hmph. They didn't sneak up on me so how would you know? You know, its been two years and I still can't get as good as I want to be."

"If you mean as good as Kikyo, you're better. She was only good at archery and magic. You have the magic down pat and the hand to hand combat replaces archery….you can't stop thinking about Inuyasha, eh?"

"Huh? Oh. No. I-I don't know why. Its like I'll always love him even after he betrayed me."

"You should go back then. Maybe you just misunderstood things."

"Yeah…I should. And if he get me mad, I'll just sit him. Thanks."

"…"

"Never mind. It's a long story."

"Fine. You go on home and think about it. I need to hunt."

"…kay..and thank you. For teaching me and for the advice." This earned Kagome a look. **Sheesh. I was just saying thank you. You'd think she'd learn to be a little gracious.** and she zoomed off.

***********

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl silently turned away from him and walked away. He sighed and wondered what she looked like. **That's right! I didn't notice before…but she always kept her face hidden in the shadows.** He sighed again. **I never used to sigh!..i never used to talk to myself either.** He turned away from the clearing and stopped as he felt cold metal press against his throat.

"What are you doing here?…"the girl snarled, "..milord" she added as if she realized who he was.

Except he suspected she knew all along. He considered telling her the truth but how could he tell this girl that he was picking flowers for a human. That would definitely damage his pride. To be seen looking for flowers for a human child.

"That is none of your business." He replied indifferently. 

"…" **I could of sworn I had a dagger at his throat..** The girl withdrew her had and stared at it awhile.

**Dagger…in my hand..at his throat…he didn't fear for his life?** She looked up to see hem watching her. 

"hmm..you can find the flowers at a meadow across the river." And with that, disappeared into the forest.

"How did she know what I was looking for?"

***********

"THANK YOU! Sesshou-san!"

"hmmm..oh, your welcome"

**Who was she? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Maybe its time to pay my little brother a visit.**

****

umm..next chapter will be up probably within the next two days. Until then please r/r. 

Also..i can't keep calling my character "the girl" so please email me some names…I don't have one to suit her and if I find one ill continue the story but if not ill just stall a bit.


	3. Kagome's back

****

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Inuyasha cast so don't sue..and yada yada yada

Comments: so far nobody has given me a name for my girl so until I get one it'll be very hard to continue future chapters so PLEASE give a name..and on w/ the fic.

Oh yeah..**_**means thought and "_" means someone's saying something.

Chapter Three: Kagome's back

WHAP! BAM! FOOM! "FUCK!!"

"Damn you! Why can't you leave me alone!"

"…" Sesshoumaru paused in his attack. " I don't know. I guess you're the only one dumb enough..yet also stubborn enough to rid myself of frustration.."

Inuyasha paused too. "..that must be the longest sentence you've ever spoken to me.." **I'm not sure if that was a complement or an insult..**

"hmm..that might very well be. Well, on with it. I have a lot of frustration right now." And then proceeded with the fight.

WHAP! BOOM! SHOOP! "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!! ( I know I know…bad sound effects..hey! first time fic here..give me a break.)

Sesshoumaru paused as he sensed someone was watching. 

Just as he paused, from the darkness of the forest a shadow approached. 

"You always tended to curse didn't you, Inuyasha?"

***********

Inuyasha turned around slowly. He dimly noticed the Sesshoumaru didn't seem surprised to hear her. **Did he know she was there the whole time?**

"Ka-ka-gome!" Inuyasha managed to stammer out. "You c-came back!" ( I almost considered having him say "W-wench!" tee hee.)

"Yep!..and do you wanna know why? I thought I should give you a chance to explain before I left."

"umm..Kagome? can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"…explain what?"

"HUH?! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SSIITT!!!!!"

"AAAARGH!!! WENCH!!"

***********

Kagome was sitting on a large misshapen rock as Inuyasha sat on the branch above it. They were discussing what had happened the day Kagome left and Sesshoumaru could hear Inuyasha begging Kagome to listen to him. Him, being only a few yards away, quietly observed the events unfolding before his eyes.

He suddenly stiffened as a familiar presence approached. He turned his head and saw her with her face still in the shadows.

"Do you think they'll makeup?" she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak as he mulled over the question. "Yes…that idiot is still head over heels in love with her."

"What about competition…past loves?"

He turned back to the couple. "Kikyou? I don't know…Inuyasha may be a complete idiot but he still loves Kagome..its up to them to iron out the bumps in their relationship."

"hmmm…" she silently agreed.

Sesshoumaru turned back to face her. "Meanwhile I have a question for you."

"hmmm? Ask away..doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your name? And why were you with Kagome for two years?"

"…" She paused, as if considering how much to tell him. "Kagome had a broken heart when I found her. How I found her? You'd have to ask her. All I did was teach her to be self reliant and..that friend's help the most when you're in need." And with that she turned and melted into the darkness of the shadows casted by the looming trees. But before she disappeared completely Sesshoumaru called out to stop her.

"Wait!…you didn't tell me your name!"

But no answer came forth as she continued to go.

***********

done at last! Well now you can think up good names and send em to me! Cause I really need it. So far I only referred to the girl as..well the girl. So think! Next update in the next week or so! -doragon


	4. Confessions

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters..and blah blah blah.

Comments: still haven't picked a name yet but either next chapter or the one after that for sure. And thanks to all the people who helped me w/ the name problem. Also, thanks to Frieda for the kawaii Inuyasha fics…don't we look great together?…and to those who don't like OOC..I'm sorry..ill try harder..

Chapter Four: Confessions

Sesshoumaru looked after her retreating shadow. **How could one human female be so intriguing?**

He turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha. **Should I ask Kagome?** He quickly rejected the idea. **Hmph…Nothing for me here then.** and with that thought in mind he quietly departed. (on his youkai cloud thingy)

***********

Meanwhile…

"So you really didn't give into Kikyou?" Kagome injected through Inuyasha's stammering explanation.

"NO!!!" With that very furious denial he supposedly "lost" his incredible balance and fell…on top of Kagome…who happened to be on a rock…a very big rock.

"Oooowww…" Kagome wheezed as she tried to get her breath back. 

As she struggled to get air back into her lungs she finally noticed how close Inuyasha was to her. **My God. I totally forgot how golden his eyes were..but so pretty. Its as if you could drown in them. so deep..so..gentle.**

**Sh-she's so close! What am I gonna do? Do I get off her? Should I apologize?..or-or should I stay here. If I stay here she might get mad at me..**

Kagome giggled as she watched emotions march across his face. He seemed so bewildered and confused. Maybe she could help him..but first she had to know if he was thinking about HER..

"Ummm..Inuyasha?"

"Nani?" came his soft reply.

"Are you thinking about Kikyou..?" she asked hesitantly.

"…….who?"

"Kikyou."

"Huh?…who's she?"

**Wai! He-he-he actually forgot Kikyou…have I….been making a fool of myself.. the whole time..?** Kagome blushed. She could feel the warmth flood her face, but her heart also warmed up with something else. She was so happy that while staring at Inuyasha she suddenly broke out in a huge smile.

"Nani?!" as he saw her suddenly grin. "What are you !" He was abruptly stopped as Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and surprised him with a gentle kiss.

Inuyasha remained stiff for a few moments until the surprise began to wear off. As the moment began to dawn on him he quietly slipped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. 

When the slowly separated for air Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome blush and look away.

**Finally. Finally I know for sure what I feel for Kagome is true. Finally I know. I know that…I love her** He never felt this happy, this blissful.

Kagome slowly looked back at him and what she saw made her catch her breath. Inuyasha was looking at her funny. As if she had become an angel, come to save his soul form damnation.

"I-Inuyasha?"

He placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. "Shhh..I have something I want to tell you."

"Whatever you saw two years ago was nothing. Kikyou merely had two shards and I could think of no other way to get them. Whatever I felt for Kikyou vanished when I met you. Ever since you freed me form the tree I've been drawn to you. The more time I spent with you the more I realized what I felt for you far eclipsed the infatuation I had grown to feel toward Kikyou.."

As Kagome's eyes widened he smiled and continued, "Yes. It was only an infatuation. I know that now. She was the only person who stopped to know me for who I was. But you…you not only did that but you accepted me. You didn't try to mold me into something that suited you. and…you cared. You cared if I got hurt or if I was gone for sometime. I could see care shine from your eyes when you cried for me. I don't know why you cried for me but it never failed to amaze me..and unravel me." He slowly lifted his fingers from Kagome's lips.

"I felt as if…as if the whole world had turned against me when you left. I searched for you for hours but the rain had washed away your scent."

"For two whole years, it was as if there was a big gaping hole where my heart was." Inuyasha looked down to see a tear course down Kagome's cheek. He silently brought a finger up to brush it away. "So you have to believe me when I say…"

Kagome held her breath as he gazed down into her eyes with no shadow in his golden orbs.

"…that I love you."

He waited for a response. Any response. But Kagome was too stunned to accommodate him. She know he was going to say it but..but actually hearing the words..those must have been the most wonderful three words invented. 

Inuyasha began to feel a little depressed and awkward when Kagome just lay there staring at him, not replying.

"K-Kagome?"

She snapped out of her reverie and tightened her grip on him while sobbing into his shoulder.

"I love you too! I love you so much!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "When I saw you with Kikyou it hurt so much I couldn't take it. I'm so sorry I ran away. I-I should've stayed and confronted you but-but I was scared you might not deny it. And-and." 

Inuyasha put a finger on her lips again.. 

"Shhh..you don't have to explain.." he smiled. "Its enough that you love me." And he bent down to take her lips again.

***********

In the shadows where she last disappeared, she looked at the entwined couple. 

"Finally…finally your heart can be settled..I'm glad you can have something I could never feel.." she whispered into the darkness. The words were whisked away even as she spoke them, by the breeze. And a lone tear coursed down her cheek as the memories caught up with her. 

"….or give."

****

I know, I know..this chapter is based mainly on Inuyasha and Kagome but I had to put it in! Next chapter very, very soon.-Doragon


	5. Human? or not?

****

Comments: Thanks to Kira, Otaku-chan, SRSilverhawk, Amy Lin, inuyasa otaku, Miko of Wolves, and Freida for the name suggestions..thanks to all of u I have finally chosen a name…sorry but it doesn't show in this chapter since I wrote this before I chose…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do w/ Inuyasha…well, actually I do but none of the characters..

Chapter Five: Human? Or not?

Back at Sesshoumaru's castle Rin could be seen baiting Jakin…again.

"Ooooh..Jaken! Rin wants to tell Jaken a story!!"

"Go! Away!"

"Once upon a time, there lived an ugly toad thingy with this strange staff thing…"

"AAARRGH!!! Leave me alone!!" Jaken squawked.

"…and it was wrinkly and bald too. Whenever anybody saw this ugly thi ."

"Ooooowww…you didn't have to hit Rin that many times…"

Rin now sported some brand new bumps but she really didn't mind the pain. After all, she's been through worse. But it was just soooo boring when Sesshoumaru was inside taking care of papers. 

"But Jaken..Rin is soooooooooooooooooooo bored! And Sesshou-san is not playing with me…"

Jaken turned red at the disrespect toward his master. "HOW DARE YOU!" he started to yell until a shadow caught his eye. He was sure it moved..

….hmm..it couldn't be. Maybe he was imagining it.

Just then Sesshoumaru entered the yard with two servants behind him. He quickly located his two "companions" and informed them in his usual distant voice that they would soon depart once more. Even before he finished Rin rushed up to hug him. 

"GACK!! I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru! I'll get the pest off you right away!!" Jaken exclaimed. But before he could execute Sesshoumaru had already plucked the child form his pristine kimono. 

He turned and carried Rin into the castle, dangling by his grasp on the back of her shirt.

"Wheeeee! Again!"

In the background Jaken could be seen doing an anime face-fault. **She is so naïve…**

***********

On the third day of his journey to visit Inuyasha all three travelers were acting normal. Rin was running around hyper. Jaken was talking to himself…again, and Sesshoumaru was walking quietly thinking of new ways to steal the Tetsusaiga (spelling?).

As nightfall began to set in, Sesshoumaru began to search serenely for a spot to bed down. When he neared a clearing he remembered to be very quiet, he began to detect the stench of dead youkai. As he got closer the stench began to get stronger. **It must be coming from the clearing..I'll come back later** and he quickly went in search of another clearing.

After seeing Rin settled in, he left for that remembered clearing.

Once again as he came closer the stench of slaughtered youkai became almost unbearable for his sensitive nose.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the clearing was the sheer magnitude of slaughtered youkai. This had been the band of bandit youkai that has been plaguing his borders quite some time now.

The bodies were strewn about like rag dolls as if a cyclone had swept through. He silently bent down to examine the wounds of the dead. **Whoever killed these bandits was no ordinary youkai. It had to be a youkai. No human could kill so may with such precision. ** Each corpse had a killing stoke either in its belly and through the spine or its neck had been punctured or severed. Whoever had killed these..had killed many before.

As he neared the opposite border of the clearing, cold steel once again kissed his neck.

"What is your purpose here?"

It was the girl again. He knew it had to be. But something was wrong. **Why is there pain in her voice? And why does she stink of blood? Was it she that killed these youkai? But how could that be? She is just a human….right?**

"Answer me, damn it!!"

Seeing as to that the girl was losing her temper, he quickly replied, lest she slit his throat in impatience.

"I passed by when I smelled the stench of these youkai," here, he carefully gestured with his hand, "and decided to investigate."

"…" The dagger disappeared from his throat. "You should leave from here…it is not safe."

"….why should that concern me?"

When he received no reply he turned to face her. She was once again in the shadows. **This is getting tedious…her face always in the shadows**

Her clothes stained red as the blood of the youkais' mixed with hers. There was a gaping wound on her belly and three arrows protruded prom her leg and arm. In the dim light of the moon he could make out eyes that were closed in pain as she leaned back into a tree. 

"Safety is always a concern." She replied even more quietly before.

"And yet it doesn't seem to concern you." Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at her wounds.

"Mine is no great loss to the world if I depart…but yours. You have many subjects under you. And you also have that human child. Such things such as your life should no longer be taken lightly."

Sesshoumaru looked at her more closely. **She referred to Rin as a 'human child'. Then she isn't human after all? **

The girl sighed and pushed off the tree. "But it is still your life to do as you will." And once again turned to leave.

This time he didn't bother to stop her. But instead watched on as she gasped on her eighth step and begin to collapse.

He quickly caught her before she hit the ground. 

"It usually…doesn't..hurt…this….much…" she whispered and blackness came to claim her.

****

Sorry…I didn't have a chance to write in her name in…but next for sure! ::looks around at all the doubtful faces:: I mean it, really!! ::still sees the faces:: oh, what's the use…they're all dummies anyways..

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I luv y'all! ::looks at the dummies:: They're starting to creep me out.

I will try to update weekly but sometimes it'll be a little late..just cause I have to study for Chem a lot…gomen for the inconvenience!


	6. Keino

****

Comments: Don't ask me where this story is going..first of all even if I knew I wouldn't tell you and second..i don't know..sorry. Its kind of a surprise for me too! But thanks to everybody who emailed me about that! It shows ppl are reading it.

Disclaimer: don't own nothing…I mean it!

Oh, and everyone is a bit out of character, so gomen!

Chapter Six: Keino

Sesshoumaru knelt there with the girl's body in his hands.

Was this a human? If so, how did she kill all those youkai? Sure, she was wounded but to fight this many…even he would not escape alone unscathed. It was hard to admit even to himself.

He stared down at her. Her face, no longer in the shadows, was covered in dried blood. He would have to wash her to see what she really looked like but even with the blood something drew her to him.

After a moment he tore his gaze away from her. And looked around the clearing. **I should get back…just this once I'll forsake Inuyasha's torture…** and with that thought, left the way Rin and Jaken were.

***********

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. He had been watching her pace back and forth. There had to be something wrong.

"There was this girl I met a couple of days after I ran fomr here…she saved me from some drunk men and took me under her wing. She taught me how to fend for myself and she was the one who prompted me to come back…but…but I don't know where she is right now…and I haven't seen her since I left her…"

Inuyasha listened as Kagome spilled out what was bothering her. He felt as if he should go look for her not only Kagome's sake but also because he needed to thank her for saving Kagome's life. But as he grew more resolved to find her he realized from all the things Kagome just said, she never once called her by name and she didn't sound like she wanted to be found.

He shrugged. It would be hard to find her without a scent but without a name as well…it was nigh impossible.

***********

Back at Sesshoumaru's castle, Sesshoumaru was tending the girl.

As he washed her face he wondered at the beauty slowly being revealed. Why hide a face so fair? Just in the middle of his musing a rap sounded on his bedroom door.

"Enter." He commanded with easy authority in his voice.

"Sesshoumaru-san…I have brought the hot water and poultice." Jaken slowly walked in and set the items on the bedside table. As he turned to leave Jaken glanced at the girl in his lord's bed. He would have preferred to stay and gaze longer at her but he was too afraid of Sesshoumaru-san to defy him.

As the door closed behind Jaken he stood there in thought. Who is that girl and what has she done to his master? He was actually showing tenderness to a human…Rin was an exception of course. He shrugged. Things well fall into place later. 

Inside the room Sesshoumaru was tending the girl's wounds. All over her body was faint traces of wounds long healed. Too many to be a slave beaten many times. He flushed as he took care of the wound on her stomach. He had taken her whole top off to tend the gaping wound since it could not be unbuttoned.

Wait. Why was he blushing? He's been with many well-endowed females without so much as a blush and then this girl comes along and he blushes when tending a wound. What has the world gone to?

He looked one last time as he covered her back up and got up to leave. What was she like? He turned and gently closed the door with a click.

***********

She woke up as she usually did. Before she used to fade back into consciousness but the world has taught her the folly of such leisure. Now she sprang awake, ready to defend herself if needed. But it seemed she was alone…

…In a strange room. She sat up and put a hand to her head.

**Where am I? What am I doing here?** she pondered. Then her head snapped up. **I remember. That youkai that was watching Inuyasha and Kagome…is this his room?**

She slowly looked around. The bed itself was very big and roomy but the room was gigantic. The stone walls were sparingly covered with tapestries and a writing desk sat in the corner with its chair next to the bed. Before she could complete her scrutiny the door opened.

She tensed and reached for her daggers…

…but found she was practically naked. She had no weapons, no strength, and no clothing. At least not much. She looked at the door and prayed he was friendly. It was too cold to make a run for it in the shift she was in.

Sesshoumaru came into the room and noticed she was up. And currently looking at him as if he might force himself on her right there and then. 

He repressed a chuckle with his usual skill and walked further into the room. Her eyes followed him into the room and watched him sit on the chair next to the bed. And they widened when he reached for her.

He applauded (silently) her when she didn't move. Just watched him. He pulled the covers off her and began inspecting her leg injury. When he was satisfied that it was okay he released her and sat back.

Sesshoumaru's scrutiny was unnerving her. She had felt queer when he touched her…

"What is your name?"

She didn't show her surprise as his voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked at him and cocked her head to one side. The movement caused her waist length hair to weing across her shoulder and neck. 

She regared him as she debated the answer. And settled for the truth.

"Keino."

He wondered how he never heard of this beauty. He silently stood up. 

"There is a change of clothes over there," he gestured toward the door, "and be free to roam around…but do not leave the premises."

Fire leapt up in her eyes as she listened to him order her around but just as quickly it was doused. 

He wondered at her self-control as she lowered her head in agreement.

"Good." And he left.

***********

The door opened again and Keino slipped out in her new kimono. It was a dark blue silk one with silver moons decorated on it.

She walked down the hallway and turned into a big kitchen. The smell was not very appetizing and she didn't want to know what was cooking. She began to feel a tug a war within herself as part of her wanted to do some damage to the cook and take over and a part of her wanted to leave things as it was, seeing as it wasn't any of her business. Instincts warred with her brain as she struggled to not take over.

**NO! This isn't my kitchen…must..not…must…restrain..OH WHAT THE HELL!!**

She stopped trying to restrain herself and walked up to the figure next to the sink. She watched him for half a second and saw the myriad of cuts on his hand.

**Oh, gross!** She thought as she battled down nausea and hit his temple with her knuckle. As the man crumpled unconscious to the ground without a noise she fervently prayed that he wasn't the cook. As she carried the body to a corner, she took off her outer kimono and set herself to work.

***********

As night fell…

Sesshoumaru was tempted to look in to Keino. Now that he knew her name, he couldn't get it out of his head. **Keino…why haven't I heard of this one?** 

But she was too weak to socialize just yet. He would give her time.

As the servants brought in the meal he smelled something different. **Did we get a new cook?**

There was definitely something different. It wasn't the crap the cook regularly cooked up. He was sure they had changed cooks. The food was just too good to be made by that sorry excuse of a cook…but he hadn't authorized any hiring of a new cook.

"Jaken."

"Yes, m'lord?"

"Bring in the cook."

"R-right away."

Ten minutes later Jaken returned. "M-m'lord? The cook was found unconcious.."

Sesshoumaru turned slowly. " So what are you waiting for?" he asked with a cold look. "Look for the one who cooked."

"Y-yes, m-m'lord!"

As Jaken left and Sesshoumaru was alone, he turned back to his meal, thoughtful.

"I did…"

Sesshoumaru turned toward the voice. "Keino? Why?"

"I saw the cook…" He could detect a small shudder run through her body, "and I had to do something…it makes me sick…_I can't believe he was a cook!_"

Sesshoumaru blinked at the sudden vehemence of her reply. Then he felt a corner of his mouth curve up despite his effort to retain his usual placid face. The amusement was bubbling and for once he couldn't contain it. He started chuckling and then that grew to full out laughter.

Keino watched as this magnificent specimen threw back its head. And laughed. Somehow she didn't think that he laughed much. But it was still a pleasure to watch.

"I don't see what's so funny. Its downright disgusting how you eat that guy's cooking day after day."

He slowly brought his laughter to a chuckle.

"First you concern yourself to oblivion for my sake, than you have the gall to say it wasn't safe for me, and you kill the cook because he cooks bad food…why does this not surprise me?" he said with apparent amusement. 

__

He doesn't even hide his damn amusement. "I didn't kill him. He's just…sleeping.."

He smiled, mockingly and lifted his eyebrow.

"Hmph! If your going to be that way I might as well go to sleep." And she stalked to the doorway.

"You look good in that kimono."

Keino froze at this. She started to turn back but changed her mind and kept walking.

As he looked bemusedly at her retreating back, he kept on thinking how, whenever Keino was around he always lost his composure and revealed something else. How did she do that?

***********

Jaken returned to the room to report. He was naturally scared stiff of what his master would do because of his failure. But that was life.

He opened the door to find Sesshoumaru looking out the window.

"M'lord?"

Sesshoumaru knew he was there before he spoke and knew why he was there. But he would play with this amusing creature a bit.

"Yes?"

"I-I couldn't find him…"

"You couldn't find him?" Jaken shivered at the remoteness in his lord's voice.

"n-no."

"you have the audacity to come in here and report failure?"

"S-sorry, m'lord.."

"Hmph. You know the rules." And Sesshoumaru pulled up his hand as if to prepare his poison claw (thingy..i donno what u call that..). 

"A-AAAAAAAAAHH!! P-please m'lord. I beg you! Give me a chance!"

Sesshoumaru merely lifted his eyebrow and calmly stated, "Scram."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jaken ran for his life as he screamed.

Sesshoumaru sighed. **The little pleasures in life…**

****

So what you guys think? That last part was not supposed to be in there…but I decided to put it in cause I needed to laugh at myself..as Fluffy said..the little pleasures in life..

Gomen for the huge delay..my birthday is this Thursday and I have a HUMONGO Chem test that day…life just sucks sometimes. 

Thanks to all those that emailed me and suggested names..everybody is just so ::sniff:: nice..anyways, please R/R kay? I need em for my ego..no ego..no chap..then theres those ppl out there that say..GoOd! I donna want another Chap..oh well..we'll see, eh? 

****


	7. Crimson Stain

****

Comments: Sorry guys about the late update, but I have viable reasons! 1) no reviews…NO ONE REVIEWED!!! IF NO ONE REVIEWS I'M DROPPING RIGHT NOW!!…but to all those who couldn't care less and thinks that this fic is crap then that's okay..don't review. 2) Writers block. I winged the last chapter and now the plot is nonexistent..i lost the plot and had to make a new one..but how do you like the name, Keino? And 3) it was my birthday and I got a inuyasha art book, inuyasha soundtrack, 4 inuyasha volumes in Japanese (I had to translate..so tedious..), inuyasha trading cards, and inuyasha poster..i love my friend..

Disclaimer: same ol' same ol'..u figure it out..I'm sure ure smart enough..plus spent all my $ on anime..o well.. 

O, and the story is gonna be a bit OOC to some and just plain OOC to others..sorry..still trying to fix that..

Chapter Seven: Crimson Stain

Keino had spent three months with Sesshoumaru and was bored out of her mind. Usually she had a fight at least very other day. But here she had a fight everyday. With dust mites. Not that there was many around. No, Sesshoumaru's servants made sure of it so now she had to look for a fight…with dust mites. She sighed. She wanted out. She wanted to see blood and missing limbs again. Oh, for god's sake she just wanted to see how Kagome was doing. She didn't usually have blood urges. She sighed again. She seemed to be doing that more and more often.

Unnoticed, Sesshoumaru listened to her sigh and sigh again in the doorway. He had come to tell her he was departing for awhile and would be back, but finding out why she was unhappy seemed more important. 

She froze as she sensed his presence directly behind her. He still hadn't given her, her weapons back so she was still defenseless. 

"What ails you?" Sesshoumaru asked with no apparent concern. 

She cocked her head at a slight angle. "What ails me?" she repeated with growing incredulity. She laughed bitterly, not noticing the wince Sesshoumaru quickly hid. "I'm cooped up in here and I'm having fights with nonexistent dust bunnies. I'm bored out of my mind and no doubt my skills are growing rusty. I have no idea how Kagome is or anybody else for that matter. All I do day after day is stare out the window, cook, and stare some more at the world out there I use to belong to but am being kept away from! I am going crazy and if I don't smell freshly spilled blood I'll kill myself!!" 

Sesshoumaru quietly listened to her tirade while inside he was shocked at it. For all the time she's been here, not once did she complain of boredom or bloodlust. Wait. Bloodlust? Freshly spilled blood? Kill herself? He quickly grabbed a hand resting on the window. He didn't quite know why but it was just a hunch. He turned it up so the inner side was facing him.

Freshly healed scars and recent wounds scored the inside of her wrist. He realized that she had begun to resort to tearing open her wrist to satisfy her bloodlust. Or perhaps trying to kill herself in the meantime? He grabbed the other wrist. There were the same markings of abuse and as he brought it closer he caught his breath. Teethmarks. She had recently started to know at her wrist in an effort to keep it to herself and to protect those around her. 

He silently stood back up and let go of her hand. Her eyes watched her hand fall back. When she refused to meet his gaze he began to feel anger rising inside of him.

"Why?" She didn't answer. Only stared at her hands in her lap. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?!" she slowly rubbed her left wrist with her right hand.

"Its as if you care." She said emotionlessly.

"Damn it to Hell! Of course I care! I don't know who or what you are but..but I docare…baka! I do care…"

She tore her gaze from her hands and slowly looked at him. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes as she was unprepared for such and outburst. Then slowly she turned her head once more to the window. "You don't know what it means to care, to…to..to.." her voice trailed out as she found it impossible to say the last word.

But he knew what she had wanted to say. He could see through the steel walls she erected to keep the world out. She knew what it meant to care, what it meant to…love, but it seems something had gone wrong. But she had done it again. She had managed to draw him out of the prison of his own making, his mind, and make him dance to her tune albeit unknowingly.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, eager to escape her compelling presence to sort some thoughts out. As he walked toward the door he remembered why he had come in the first place. He turned back to her at the doorway. "I am going to go find my brother. You're going with me." And he left, not waiting for an answer.

As he neared the end of the hallway he remembered a particularly odd part of the conversation.

**Dust bunnies?**

***********

Kagome woke to find the sun shining in her eyes and a space empty next to her in the bed. She sat up and looked to see if Inuyasha was still in the room. Seeing that he was nowhere to be found she got up and padded down to the front yard to see if he was there.

"Inuyasha!?" she called.

"Over here."

She found him five minutes later practicing his claw attacks on some trees.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

He glanced up from a crouch. "I dreamt about something weird. I just couldn't go back to sleep."

Curiosity demanded that Kagome look into this. "What did you dream about?"

"Dust bunnies."

"Dust bunnies?"

"Yeah…oh, and something else to…the last part really confused me."

"The dust bunnies?"

"No, not the dust bunnies…I was in a castle."

"A castle?"

"Yeah."

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to continue. "WELL?!"

"Huh? Oh…I was walking toward this room." He paused a moment to mutilate another tree (and to bait Kagome). When Kagome looked about to explode he continued. "When I went in I saw this woman's profile looking out a window but I couldn't see her face. The part that confused me though was…" his voice trailed off as he gave her a sideways glance.

Seeing Kagome glare at so fiercely made him hesitant to bait her again. "The part that confused me though was her kimono. It was dark blue with silver moons but when the moonlight shone on it, the color changed to blood red. Everything went weird after that. I saw a tear roll down her cheek with bloodstains on the edge of her mouth, fingers and kimono. Her wrists were gushing blood. She started to turn around but a great shadow enveloped her and then I woke up."

Kagome thought about this but couldn't decipher it any better that Inuyasha did. He glanced at her briefly. "Don't try to decipher it, you idiot. If I couldn't understand it, how could you?"

Kagome's face slowly turned red. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"N-no…"

"Oh, so you're saying that just because I'm a girl I can't think?!"

"Uhhhh…."

"So you just want me to sit there and look pretty, huh? Well guess what! I'm not gonna! And to top it all off you have the gall to say 'If I can't you can't' Hello?! Is there something wrong with your head?! And wipe that expression of your face! AAAGH!! That's it! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **_SIT!!!!_**"

During that whole tirade, Inuyasha was confused at the turn of the conversation. That is until the barrage of sits attacked him. Then the only thing on his mind was the pain. **I have go to get Kagome to lift this curse…**

Suddenly Kagome's tirade was cut off as a course voice rang across the yard. "Well, well, well. Still letting girls beat you up, eh?" Contempt evident in Jaken's voice.

"S-shut up, toad boy!" Inuyasha growled form his position on the floor.

"From behind him Kagome screamed. "INUYASHA!!" The scream struck him to his very soul. "Kagome!" he tried to get up but to no avail.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms with three claws at her throat. He watched as Inuyasha tried to get up and felt satisfaction as he failed. Walking to get directly in form of Inuyasha, he held Kagome out.

"What's the matter, dear brother? Is she not important enough to you to protect?"

"D-damn you, Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome felt the claws tighten. Now she couldn't even remember why she blew up but she regretted it. Now Inuyasha could be killed without putting up a fight. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought to herself **I killed him. I killed him. I KILLED INUYASHA!!** She screamed his name as she cried. 

"I-I'm so sorry…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha heard Kagome sob her apology out and began to feel rage build up inside of him. Sesshoumaru had made Kagome cry. And now he'll pay.

"Let Kagome go, Sesshoumaru." A female voice injected into the petty squabble. Had Inuyasha heard her before? Or is she just stranger getting in his way?

****

Is it Sango or Keino? What's going to happen? Tune in to the next episode of… "WHO ARE YOU?"

….J/K..its was late again..sorry..but I HATE typing..especially if no one REVIEWS!! ::hint, hint::


	8. Memories

Comments: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I finally managed to finish the next chapter. I know I know..nobody cares but u know what? I don't care either! I love writing this stupid story and even if nobody reviews im still gonna write it..eventually..sometime during life..sigh..but I still need reveiws otherwise..i dunno.. I only have 17, 17 reviews..pitiful..sigh  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and blah blah blah..  
  
  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter Eight: Memories  
  
  
  
"Let Kagome go, Sesshoumaru." A female voice injected into the petty squabble.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha turned slightly toward the voice, wondering who had the audacity to tell his brother what to do. An even greater surprise was watching Sesshoumaru actually comply. As Kagome crumpled to the floor Sesshoumaru frowned.  
  
"And don't frown like that. It will become Permanent and scar your pretty face." The last part was said with so much sarcasm that it made everybody cringe, excluding Sesshoumaru. All he said was, "And we can't have that." With an equal amount of sarcasm.  
  
Inuyasha was confused. Who was this person who had the power to make fun of the great Sesshoumaru with no consequences? Not even Jaken had that power.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru was both pleased and annoyed, although none of it showed in his demeanor. He was pleased that Keino had come here but was annoyed that she had embarrassed him in front of his brother. He didn't know why he obeyed but when Keino commanded him to let Kagome go he had the distinct feeling of inferiority. This is what the other youkai/humans must feel when faced with him. He had to admit, it wasn't pleasant.  
  
He looked down and watched as Kagome scrambled onto her hands and knees and crawled to Inuyasha. He still looked on as she knelt by his side to be comforted by him and to comfort him. And almost wistful expression came past his face but disappeared totally unnoticed by the others.  
  
He looked away and turned to face Keino who was in the shadows…again.  
  
"You can come out now, Keino." As the words left his mouth he saw for the first time a sample of the power she had when she killed all those youkai in the clearing they first met in.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sesshoumaru heard Kagome ask Inuyasha form behind him.  
  
"Shhh..I don't know." Inuyash quickly quieted his mate and watched Sesshoumaru closely for a sign of what was going on in his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru silently searched for her. **How can she disappear so fast? Is it sorcery?**  
  
After waiting for five minutes Sesshoumaru concluded that she was gone. He turned back to see Inuyasha standing with one arm around Kagome. As soon as Inuyasha saw his brother turn he pushed Kagome in back of him to protect her.  
  
Sesshoumaru was amused by this gesture. He had already decided to leave Inuyasha alone this time but this gesture…this gesture deserved a reply. He lifted his arm and cracked his knuckles as if he was about to use the Poison Flower attack. But before he could add more reality to it a shadow whizzed past him. He had thought she was gone. Then how..?  
  
Inuyasha had started to tense when he watched Sesshoumaru clench his fist but when a green aura began to permeate form his hand a shadow flew past him. A feminine figure alighted onto the ground with barely a sound.  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop?"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his anger begin to rise. How dare this slip of a human girl scold him as if he were a child?  
  
"Keagome is under my protection. So lay one finger on her and I"ll rip you to pieces."  
  
Upon hearing this Sesshoumaru felt his anger spill over. H-how dare she threaten him, Lord Sesshoumaru? He had never felt such and overwhelming feeling of anger and resentment. But..now..he was too angry to control himself. "I was playing with them, baka! And who are you to tell me what I should or shouldn't do?!" He yelled this, unmindful of his falling dignity and control.  
  
"Why? Just to show Inuyasha he is weaker than you?" They didn't notice Inuyasha blush. "For your information, now that he has Kagome to protect, he is a whole lot stronger than you are!"  
  
"STONGER?!" Sesshoumaru roared. "He's just a pup. One human girl in not going to change that!"  
  
Keino stilled. "You're right."  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru was unnerved by her sudden stillness.  
  
"You're right. One girl cannot raise a hanyou's power. Or a full youkai for that matter. But love can. Inuyasha loves Kagome. He is willing to die for her. YOU. You have nothing to fight for."  
  
Sesshoumaru was disturbed by the sad expression that passed her face when she mentioned love.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Her brows drew together in her confusion. "What about me?"  
  
"Aren't you someone to fight for? And Rin. What about her?"  
  
"Rin…"she whispered. Keino looked up. "Do you really fight for her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to say yes but when he looked at her face, he couldn't lie to her. "No."  
  
Keino lost whatever expression was on her face and straightened up her spine.  
  
"But I will…"  
  
Keino smirked at that and turned to look at the couple behind her. "Don't make empty promises you never intend to keep." Her eyes focused on Inuyasha. "It would only end up hurting the people that cared for you." She turned back to Sesshoumaru but instead of at him she looked at the forest beyond his shoulder. "Then you'll be all alone. Nobody to whisper words of caring. No one to hug you when you sad. No one to fight for except…" She finally looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Except you life. The very same life you will wish had perished," she closed her eyes and smiled with apparent self contempt, "and gone to hell."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
In the beginning, Keino was facing away from Inuyasha so he couldn't make out what she looked like. From the back it was already apparent she was a female. Her delicate kimono hindered movement but her movements were still graceful, and full of hidden strength. Her voice was musical with steel melded in. She had even managed to make Sesshoumaru lose his composure and yell out loud, something he has never seen his brother do before. All in all she was a very unique person but as she turned to face him he couldn't help but stare. Such was her expression. And for some reason her kimono seemed a bit familiar. Wait. What was she saying? She seemed so angry and emotionally hurt. When she met his gaze it was like staring at nothing. Her eyes were…nothing. There was no feeling, no expression, nothing. But when she turned back Sesshoumaru seemed able to read her moods. This was very confusing. Why was she so protective of Kagome? How did she know so much about his reason to live, to fight?  
  
Suddenly his ears twitched. He had heard some rustling nearby. He quickly got up and looked around. Soon a lone person clapped slowly.  
  
"That was so touching." A feminine voice was heard saying. "But let's cut the crap alright? I want the miko. She killed my hubby and vengeance is mine by right."  
  
Behind Inuyasha, Kagome gasped in recognition. "That's the cat youkai's husband! The one that I found killing little children a year ago!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the reminder of a time when he wasn't around to protect her. Of course, he growled at the cat youkai, too.  
  
"So. You're gay eh? Feh. Couldn't find any women to fornicate with you?"  
  
The cat youkai hissed. "Who are you? Protecting the miko, you'll die with her!"  
  
The youkai's features were very feminine due to the cat's genes but it was undoubtedly a male. Being very young and inexperienced it failed to notice any threat in Sesshoumaru and Keino. It smirked in derision. "My name is Jade."  
  
Its agility and speed gave it the upper hand but Inuyasha was prepared. Jade leapt up into the air and dove straight at the hanyou with its claws bared. Inuyasha transformed the Tetsusaiga (spelling?) in a flash. "Cutting Wind!!" he yelled (I'm not sure if that's the right attack name). But the attack failed to connect due to the agility of the youkai. It dodged continuously the blade's many attacks on him and dove between Inuyasha's legs. "Wha?!" As it cleared the obstacle it grabbed Kagome and ran.  
  
"Come back!!! Kagome!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jade ran until he thought it was safe. Looking around constantly he lowered Kagome to the ground none too gently. "Now, miko. You pay."  
  
With two claws bared he swiped for her throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So…how'd you like it? I know I know…I haven't updated in like…three months but I can explain..ok, I can't but yeah. Ok..already wrote half of the next chap so I need to type up then I'll post kay..but only if I get AT LEAST 10 reviews!! Buh-bye!-Cat 


	9. True Natures

****

Comments: okay..i had some difficulties with the previous chapters but by the time this comes out it should be sorted out so if you were a reader before..read over..but only if you wand to…

Also thanks to demon girl 2002, Sierra, coldpumkin, Miko Sakuya, Mary, LSR-7, ra-chan, Kai, ginrei, and anzu-chan whos too lazy to sign in, Phantom, Becky, grumpycarrie, jagNtrunkshh, and avihenda. Thanx for the support!

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha and co. I wouldn't be so desperate as to write fanfiction..and Fluffy would be with Kagome ::sigh:: such a sweet couple..

Chapter Nine: True Natures

Kagome watched as the naked claws bore down on her but she refused to scream. No, she had three years worth of damn experience under a skilled killer and she was not going to let some measly cat youkai end her happiness with Inuyasha. Instincts honed fine kicked in and she smiled at the pathetic youkai in derision. This was going to be easy. 

***********

"Come back here! Kagome!!" Inuyasha leapt up to follow but a white blur wrapped around him and bound him so he couldn't move. "Hey! Sesshoumaru!! What are you doing?!"

"…that's not me.."

"Huh? What the ¾ AAAAAH!!" The thing wrapped around Inuyasha's torso squeezed until stars appeared in Inuyasha's vision. "Owwww.." he moaned.

"Don't struggle so much." Keino said absently. "Its hard enough to hold you as it is, so if you struggle it'll just get tighter."

"B-but…"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!!" A distant cry was heard. Inuyasha's ears twitched in agitation. "KAGOME!! I'm coming! Kago¾ !" His head hung limply as darkness enveloped him in its icy embrace.

"Oops..oh, well, he struggled too much." Keino shrugged and dismissed it as a small insignificant detail.

"…" (Sesshoumaru)

***********

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Jade crumpled to the floor in pain, writhing. 

"Don't you just hate being a guy sometimes?" Kagome laughed.

"D-damn you!"

"What? You can still talk? Well, can't have that. BIND!" (::giggle:: corny spell but I was too lazy to look up one.)

". . ." Jade felt helpless as the grass reached up to hold him down. "¾ !"

"Heh…if anybody tries to hurt Inuyasha or our happiness again..be prepared to die!" She stayed there glaring at the struggling figure to emphasize her point, but the youkai was too preoccupied to notice anything else except the overwhelmingly embarrassing defeat by a human. She sighed with exasperation and just walked away. She _was_ going to unbind him, honest, but he really annoyed her. Maybe later, if she remembered. 

**********

As she neared the clearing she got kidnapped in she heard Keino and Sesshoumaru talking. Knowing Keino, they were probably talking about something important. She stood still just before the clearing and didn't attempt to duck for cover lest Keino notice the noise.

"What should we do with your worthless brother?" (Keino)

"He's no dead so. . .just leave him." (Sesshoumaru)

"You hold a grudge for a long time, Sesshou-san." (Keino)

"Hmph…" (Sesshoumaru)

"KAGOME!!!" (Inuyasha)

"Let me guess…Inuyasha's awake." (Keino)

"…yes…" (Sesshoumaru)

Kagome heard Keino sigh and the rustle of the vegetation as Keino knelt at Inuyasha's side.

Keino lowered her voice to an almost whisper and knelt down next to Inuyasha's ear. "Kagome is a special girl. She can take care of herself but…"

Kagome strained to hear the rest of the conversation but Keino spoke too quietly. 

The vegetation rustled again as she stood up. "You understand, don't you?" Keino asked.

"Yes," came Inuyasha's gruff reply. It sounded a bit strained to Kagome. "Thank you."

"Hn." A wind abruptly swept the clearing as Sesshoumaru-sama suddenly summoned his youkai cloud.

"Wait!" Kagome burst from her hiding place to prevent their departure and in her haste forgot she was supposed to be hiding. But by the time she got there they were already gone. "Keino…"

Inuyasha walked up behind her. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer for a moment as she watched the ever diminishing speck in the sky. She slowly looked away after it disappeared into the distance and turned back to her beloved. "Of course I am, baka." She said softly and smiled. He wrapped her in a hug, relieved to have her back. "Then lets go home."

And they walked home hand in hand.

************

Back at Sesshoumaru's castle:…

"Rin is so bOoOoOoOored!!!" Rin ran in circles around Jaken.

"Stop that and sit down!!" Jaken scowled, that's what Keino came into when she crossed through the gate.
    
    "That's enough from you two. For once just give me peace and quiet. Sesshoumaru-sama has left due to some¾
    "
    "KEINO-CHAN'S BACK!!"
    "¾ unknown youkai invasion, but if you want to go outside ¾"
    "YAY!!"
    "¾ to chores.." Keino's voice trailed off as silence stretched thin throughout the room. Oh, beloved silence. "Or to play ¾ "
    "YAY!!"
    Keino restrained herself from bopping Jaken in the head. Not that it was his fault in the first place but he seemed a very liable victim to vent one's anger on but she didn't. She didn't hate interruption _that_ much. "Go ahead, but you have to bring either Jaken or me with you."
    "Kay! But Rin want both of her friends to come."
    "…" (Keino) looked off to the side without answering.
    Jaken just stared at Rin refusing to accept such a proposal. He didn't want to go. But Rin just looked like she was going to cry and Jaken knew if she did his lord would bop him good. "Alright, alright. But you better hurry up! Move!" Jaken gave in.
    "^_^" (Rin) ( I dunno…can they say that?)
    Keino and Jaken watched as Rin ran outside. 'Softie' she said under her breath. 'I never gave you permission to speak for me.' And walked off without listening to his indignant squawk.
    Rin spent a whole two hours picking various types of flowers as Jaken and Keino stood there on watch for youaki. Not that they were worried. Most of the youkai around here were too afraid of Sesshouamru-sama to attempt an attack on one of his humans. (A/N: they aren't at the castle anymore..)
    Keino looked down as Rin tugged on her sleeve. "Can I go home now?" She raised the bouquet up to Keino's face. "I'm done now." Keino absently nodded once.
    As they walked home Jaken found it odd that Keino never looked away from the path for hidden attackers. Yet it seemed his lord though highly of her. A rustle suddenly sounded to his right, and he squawked in alarm.
    But Keino ignored him as a squirrel peeped out. And this mode of squawking and ignoring continued for the rest of the trip. Jaken squawked at every rustle and Keino ignored him. So by the time they got back at the castle, Jaken was panting in exertion and Keino still walked unwinded. Upon entering the main hallway Keino turned to face Jaken. "You waste too much time and energy on crying out. Instead if you wish to keep your skin intact, run." Before Jaken could utter an objection she turned and walked away.
    
    *********
    Keino stalked away from her new home. Not only was it annoying to hear that toad squawk every two minutes but it made it exceedingly difficult to pick up noises that could be a murderer hiding. Now she had a blinding headache and her ears were worn out by all the straining around Jaken's loud noises. She shook her head and gently hopped up to gently land on a branch that used to be above her. She sighed. She was supposed to be a loner, but now it was as if she had a whole new family. One she did not need. She thought of the members of her new family as she leapt from branch to branch. Jaken was an annoying pest of course. Rin was an adorable child but so naïve and Sesshoumaru was…well, cold and aloof. She sighed again. **Why am I here?** she thought to herself. **They don't need me.** But she couldn't bring herself to leave.
    She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't watch where she was going and landed on a weak branch. It cracked under her weight and she plummeted to the ground beneath. As Keino sat up from her position on the floor she cursed her clumsiness. She grabbed the branch in a fit of rare anger and was prepared to slam it against a rock when she noticed that the point where the branch broke was half-smooth.
    The branch had been cut prior to her landing on it.
    No sooner had she come to this conclusion did she notice small movements in the shadows to her right. She wasted no time in getting to her feet and running.
    _
    Toward_ the sound.
    Apparently this surprised the youkai that was lurking in the shadows and it paid its price with a slit throat.
    Keino stood there, alert to her surroundings, with her chest heaving in adrenaline, and a dagger clenched in her hand. Blood methodically dripped from the point.
    More shadows flickered to her left and she tensed to leap but a crack of a small twig sounded behind her and to her right a whisper reached her ears. Three youkai would be no problem. But then as the three known youkai's stepped out to reveal themselves another row of youkai stepped out behind them. And another row, and another until soon there was at least two thousand crowded around her.
    "…" The number of youkai was disturbing and if they decided to attack her the sheer number of them would be able to overcome her but she refused to let it show.
    "Heh." The first youkai chuckled. "You been hunted for such a long time, and you have always managed to evade us, but not this time. This time we have you exactly where we want you. With enough youkai even you can't win."
    She didn't think they could read minds but maybe she had stayed too long with Sesshoumaru-sama. "So you decided to take the cowards way out and banded together to capture one little girl."
    "Not little, m'dear. Not little at all," he said while eyeing her body, "but in answer to your statement, yes."
    "Hn. I'm not going to go down easy."
    "We know." The first one spoke again as he watched with, no apparent apprehension, as she drew three throwing daggers from somewhere in the depths of her kimono. This didn't surprise her. She really could do a lot of damage with three small daggers if the number was a bit smaller but seeing as to the number wasn't, the youaki really didn't have much to fear.
    She silently tensed and readied herself for battle. "So bring it on, cowards."
    
    *********
    **
    Woo-hoo!! Finished @ last!! I know that my writing style lacks any luster, but to those who bothered to review THANX!!!! **


	10. Rash Words

Comments: Disclaimer:  
  
Chapter Ten: Rash Words  
  
"So bring it on, cowards." Her tone brooked no refusal and goaded them into action. But the three youaki in the front were clearly smarter than the rest. And it looked like they were the ones in charge.  
  
"Your insults will not make us rash. That was one of your secret weapons before. Make the opponent furious and he doesn't think with strategy. But its useless now since we clearly know what your up to."  
  
".Hn. Whatever. Hurry up, I hunger for some blood." She licked her lips in pretend hunger. She really couldn't stand their uppity attitudes but right now she had more important things to attend to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
A servant had brought news of a band of youkai right inside his borders, were harassing and killing his villages. Sesshoumaru had separated from Keino at the castle gate to take care of it but he didn't pay attention to the feeling of foreboding that erupted from his shielded heart. Discarding his convenient youkai cloud to walk, he pondered about the way things turned out. Maybe walking would help him set his priorities straight.  
  
Keino. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and this was getting ridiculous. He didn't necessarily think good things but he couldn't stop nonetheless. He has spent a lifetime locking his emotions and his soul away in a place so hidden even he himself didn't think he could recover it. But one glance at Keino bleeding and the lock sprang open to let his foolish emotions spill out into the light.  
  
This hurt his pride more than he would have liked to admit. And the only way to regain what dignity he had left was to stop seeing her. Maybe if he sent her away.  
  
He mentally shook his head and looked around to see where he was. It appeared that he was almost to his border so the band of ruffians must be near. Summoning his youkai cloud at last without the least bit of effort he rose into the air and took a look at his surroundings from high above.  
  
Something strange was going on toward his left. About three miles away there was a large group of youkai's congregated. A very, VERY large group. This was uncommon since most youkai cannot abide the company of others. They view others as competition for god know what. But where there is many youkai there is usually a very unlucky victim. Which happens to be under his protection.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She watched warily as the three leaders backed away smiling. But her attention was forced away as the wall of demons began to advance. Being distracted she still couldn't risk forgetting about the three other youkai.  
  
She turned her sight inward for just a moment and then the youkai fell on to her.  
  
The three youkai hung back and let the others do the dirty work. Quite puzzled one asked his comrades, "What is she doing?" but they didn't know. They watched in glee as the youkai fell on to her and the sheer number of them seemed to overwhelm her. "We don't have to stay. We'll come back later to get her heart and soon, my friends, soon we'll be invincible!" and with their nods of agreement they ambled off. They didn't notice the shadow that didn't connect to anything follow them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru sped up as he saw three youkai exiting the forest. He briefly considered chasing them but right then there was a more pressing problem. As he sped past them unnoticed, he noticed something a bit out of the ordinary. A transparent dark blotch sped across the ground after the fleeing youkai. Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky for the source of the shadow but the blue sky remained unblemished, aside form the few faraway clouds. He had no time to ponder such train of thought, not when the people depended on him but he would not forget. He alighted off his cloud to travel even more swiftly through the dense forest.  
  
The smell of spilt blood began to overpower his sensitive nose and brought back some unwanted memories of a girl sorely wounded and the advice he would never forget. He quickly banished them and proceeded to carefully pick his way through the tightly packed trees.  
  
A cheer went up around Keino. She had fallen, but not without a great price. Out of the two thousand some youkai, only nine hundred and sixty two survived.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't like the sound of the sudden cheer that erupted from in front of him. As he parted the last branches that separated him form the mob, he felt a chill run down his spine then a cold fury erupted in his blood.  
  
He had just finished healing her and they did..did this to her. Assuming this was her, of course. What he saw was a prone figure lying on the decaying leaves that consisted of a floor. Its black hair had broken free of its restraint and its dark kimono stained in blood and gore beyond recognition. Two long daggers were clutched in its pale hands. Stepping closer he noticed a glint as moonlight struck something shiny.  
  
Heedless of the celebrating youkai around him, he continued to walk closer to the corpse. Upon closer inspection he make out a silver moon torn and stained past fixing oh the figures garments.  
  
Keino. This still figure was Keino. So. He was right. But what was she doing all the way out here? Suddenly he sensed something coming from behind him. He quickly leapt away and the bumbling youkai's had soon disappeared. It reappeared a few feet away. The hapless youkai blinked a few times before realizing it didn't have a hand anymore.  
  
"Y-Y-Ya-Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" It held its hand and fell writhing to the floor. The rest of the celebrating youkai stilled and looked at the pain riddled one, then back at Sesshoumaru. A huge hulking muscle bound one stepped out from their midst. "Why'd you do that?! He was just trying to slap you on the back!"  
  
The youkais shifted from foot to foot in sudden discomfort. The taiyoukai in front of them began to look a little too dangerous to disturb and they told the outspoken one that. (A/N: I'm gonna call the big ugly muscle bound youkai 'the Hulk' kay?)  
  
"I don't care if he's a taiyoukai or scum! He crippled my brother!"  
  
'The Hulk' turned back to Sesshoumaru but he wasn't there anymore. "Nani?!" He looked wildly around. And caught him kneeling next to the still figure of Keino.  
  
Sesshoumaru was going to try to bring Keino back to life. As 'The Hulk' let out an outraged rumble, Sesshoumaru searched for the little death minions he must slay. 'The Hulk' was really nothing to Sesshoumaru, small fry really, but nonetheless, a problem. He didn't hurry as 'the Hulk' bore down on him. He just quietly stood up.  
  
The Hulk came to a sudden stop in alarm when he saw Sesshoumaru stand up. Something was wrong with the way the taiyoukai looked. The Hulk slowly began to get a bit nervous and wondered if he knew what exactly he was getting himself into. But by then it was too late for him, his fate was already sealed.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his head down and his luxurious silvery hair hid his feminine face. "I just finished taking care of this girl, and she was on her way to her future again." His eyes glowed a cold color as he raised his head to glare at the unfortunate youkai. "You just had to ruin her again!! He stepped menacingly forward. "I could have been rid of her. Now I'm stuck with her again!!" (Bwahahahaha!! Don't y'all just hate me now.)  
  
The Hulk backed up two steps for every step Sesshoumaru took toward him. None of them noticed the slight movement from the otherwise prone body behind Sesshoumaru, so engrossed they were in each other.  
  
"You couldn't even just knock her around a little..you had to almost KILL HER!!! Leaving her stuck with ME!" Sesshoumaru roared in frustration and leapt forward, intent on mauling this idiot into little pieces.  
  
But before he got there the Hulks eye widened just a tad bit and that was all the warning Sesshoumaru got. The Hulk's body erupted into little cubes, smaller than even what Sesshoumaru had in mind, and it rained blood, as it sprayed all over the surrounding floor and Sesshoumaru's impeccable kimono received some re-coloring. Momentarily stunned, Sesshoumaru froze in mid- leap and stared. Then, when the blood bath began to abate he straightened up and settled his blank look over his face once again.  
  
The last few droplets of crimson water trickled down, and through the empty spaces he couldn't quite believe what he saw, but he had to. He stood there in disbelief and his hands began to clench into fists. Blood dripped from his hand when the clawed fingers accidentally pierced through skin. Just on the other side, Keino stood with her back to him, her legs were slightly bent forward, her arms in back of her, and her head was bent down. In her hands were two long daggers, the hilts designed to look like dragons wrapped around the beginning of the blade.  
  
Keino stood there for a moment. The pose forever imprinted in his mind. She slowly lowered her arms as she turned around. When her eyes saw him she didn't meet his eyes. Slowly, she eyed his body and spotted the bloodstains on his otherwise impeccable kimono. This somehow amused her and she let a small smile tease her lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, felt her gaze more than he saw it and felt a bit violated at the intensity of her stare. Then when she smiled he fought an instinctive compulsion to step back in alarm. The smile disappeared seconds after it appeared when she finally met his unemotional eyes.  
  
She gracefully cocked her head to the side, a gesture he remembered her often doing when she was thinking about something disturbing. "You have beautiful eyes, you know that?" she quietly said. Sesshoumaru was uncertain why she said that and narrowed the subject of conversation.  
  
"But they lie so much. They lie when you become so emotionless and they lie when you lose control. They speak of an inner kindness that wishes to break free of the restraints you put on them. But it is all lies. You are ruthless, and unforgiving through and through." She shook her head sadly. "Heh.." She chuckled. "You already know that. But after all that you said and done, I can't hate you. You see, we're more alike than you care to admit, you and I." She threw her head back suddenly roaring in laughter. Her laughter soon died off to a small chuckle and she continued.  
  
"But I'm a loner so it doesn't bother anybody. You, on the other hand. You have a so-called family..god.." she shook her head, this time in amusement. "You'll destroy them someday, and then..then you'll know why I became a loner." Still slightly chuckling she pulled out a surprisingly clean, but bloodstained cloth from her shredded kimono and began to methodically clean her blades.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she slowly walked around the clearing, plucking blades from the dead and ignoring the living. As she finished cleaning the last blade, a throwing star, continuing to ignore the restless youkai, she threw one more parting remark to Sesshoumaru as she walked off. The youkai slowly parted to let her through.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck..and god knows you'll need it."  
  
  
  
There. Done with Chapter Ten.  
  
Awwww..how perfectly hateful of me.maybe now she dies and fluffy in forever tormented by her death.HEY! No throwing stuff at the author.jeez. 


	11. Short Visit

Comments: Sorry guys but my dad just kicked me off the comp indefinitely. So any typing I have to do I have to do behind his back and he's not turned around very often. Sorry again. From now on, chapters are gonna be slow coming in..but nothing will make me just drop it so please be patient..Thank you..oh..and review..nothing makes an author feel better than a review.. Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters but I wouldn't mind getting someone bio-genetically engineered to look and act like Sesshoumaru.  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Short Visit  
  
  
  
Kagome came to the land of the living slowly, and groaned when the sun hit her eyes. She quickly turned onto her side to protect her eyes from the bright rays and sighed when she saw Inuyasha. How could her life be more perfect?  
  
Inuyasha's face was so incredibly fascinating. He was so handsome, so loving it almost made her heartache but something was missing. Gracefully, Kagome extended a hand out to sweep silvery hair from his face and he softly murmured in his sleep. A smile curving her lips she got up, carefully so she didn't wake Inuyasha.  
  
In the dining area she boiled some water over the newly awakened fire. Slowly as the water heated up she gazed into the fire. Oh.sometimes, just sometimes, she would gibe anything to be a flame, to just have not a care in the world except eating, to have a deadly beauty and an even deadlier sting, to attract things yet at the same time to keep them at bay. Such freedom. She shook her head violently. **What am I thinking about? I'm perfectly happy.** but then, why did she feel as though something was just not there? She sighed.  
  
Deciding not to dwell on it right now, Kagome got up to get supplies for breakfast. As soon as she got to the front door (flap.thingy..) Inuyasha came lumbering in from behind her, slowly blinking his eyes in the afterwake of sleep. She quickly turned, a smile gracing her lips once more. Inuyasha stumbled and yawned like a dog, still sleepy from his nap. "Cover your mouth when you yawn, baka." Kagome playfully warned him. Inuyasha looked up and blinked. "Its impolite." Kagome finished. When he didn't look away she began to feel disturbed. Then he slowly brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes as if in disbelief. "What?! Am I that bad looking?" she cried, precariously close to tears.  
  
"No!! its just.well, there's.ummm.behind you.someone.do you?" Inuyasha stammered trying to defend himself. She still hasn't taken the beads off of him yet.  
  
Growing evermore perplexed and annoyed at the dog boy's behavior she looked over her shoulder to where he was pointing.  
  
Looming right behind her was a figure totally covered in blood. Without thinking twice she sent the pot of boiling water at the invader's head and screwed up her face to start screaming.  
  
But before she could utter a sound, "GOD DAMN SHIT!! Damn it girl! That was hot!!"  
  
Sensing the familiar presence, she peek out of one eye. "K-keino?"  
  
"Damn fool girl. Who the hell else would it be?! Do you always poor boiling water on your visitors?!"  
  
"G-gomen..let me get a rag." Kagome stuttered in shame, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. She noticed the red tinted water and winced as she thought of cleaning (( Wait! She glanced in growing horror and drank in the site of her sensei covered in blood and gore, riddled with gaping wounds.  
  
Apparently not noticing Kagome's horror or at least pretending not to, Keino sat cross-legged on the floor. She quickly ripped off a piece of her kimono and began to mop up the blood stained floor.  
  
Seeing her beloved teacher and friend cleaning the mess Kagome had made snapped her out of her reverie, and she hurried out to get some rags.  
  
As soon as Kagome ran out of earshot, Keino straightened up and glanced at Inuyasha, who was still standing at the doorway, staring.  
  
Apparently dismissing him, she began to take off her clothing.  
  
"W-wait!!" Keino stopped and looked up at Inuyasha with an eyebrow cocked in a silent question. As soon as he got her attention he felt a bit self- conscious. "Ummm.Kagome..she missed you very much.." he stuttered unsure of what to tell Keino. She stared at him a few seconds longer and took his hint. She stopped undressing and instead gazed into the fire, much like Kagome did earlier.  
  
"Yes.I know. But she's becoming older, not just year wise. She becoming wise. And she knows friends don't always stick around forever."  
  
Noting the hidden meaning, Inuyasha grew serious. "You're leaving without saying goodbye, then?"  
  
Keino didn't bother gracing his query with an answer. She just kept on gazing at the orange flame dance and flicker on charred wood.  
  
Finally tearing his eyes off her, Inuyasha walked to the fire and looked into it with Keino. "What do I tell her?"  
  
Keino stood up slowly and casually brushed her legs off. "Just tell her.." She paused to think, "..maybe I'll see her later."  
  
"So your coming back?"  
  
Keino stood up slowly and brushed her legs off. "Maybe, maybe not." When Inuyasha didn't say anything further she began walking briskly to the door, hiding the fact that she was badly wounded and shouldn't be walking. She nearly collapsed when she pushed aside the flap (door thingy) and held the frame to steady herself. As she began to get her breath back she stumbled on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome returned with a basket of old rags and some brushes. As soon as she entered she noticed Inuyasha sitting cross-legged in front of the fire looking very serious. Just seeing the seriousness in his expression told her what she didn't know but felt. "She's gone isn't she?"  
  
Inuyasha avoided her eyes. "She told me to tell you 'maybe she'll see you later.'"  
  
His refusal to look at her began to infuriate her. "See me later?! You didn't stop her? Didn't you see how injured..sniff.she was..sniff.." her voice trailed off as tears began to pour down her face and she realized deep inside, nothing Inuyasha did could have stopped her best friend.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees as a wave of depression began to roll over her.  
  
"I wonder when she's coming back.." Kagome felt Inuyasha put his arms around her and draw her close. Turning her head she sought the comfort that he silently offered and cried into his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
::Sorry Kagome.but you were getting too dear to me.:: Keino stumbled into the trees. ::It was for your own good.::  
  
Sorry..but in order to get this out of my computer and into your screen I was in a hurry so I didn't proof read. Forgive me for any grammical errors here, and the directness of the writing.usually I go back and try to make it at least a little bit more captivation.but no luck this time.I'm just a bad writer. 


End file.
